


How the Dogs (& Eddie) React to you being M.I.A After a Disagreement

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [17]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Pink Pretending To Be A Hardass Except He's Not, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: from a request on tumblr!! i love this idea so much klsdjasklasd





	How the Dogs (& Eddie) React to you being M.I.A After a Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> from a request on tumblr!! i love this idea so much klsdjasklasd

**nice guy eddie:**

  * this guy makes his daddy put all the fucking jobs he’s involved in on hold
  * he makes a lot of calls. he’s so worried
  * also he calls vic over to vent/cry--  _“i got no fuckin’ idea where she’s gone, man, what the fuck am i supposed to do?”_
  * he paces his office, running his hands through his hair
  * we know he’s pretty placid all in all but his temper is a little short since you’ve gone missing. you mean the world to him
  * he & vic ride around town together, trying to find you
  * when they’re unsuccessful  _again,_ he returns to joe’s office to find you two having a lovely conversation, joe chuckling at one of your remarks
  * as he spots you, you quickly get up and hug him, seeing the worry in his eyes--  _“i’m so sorry, ed, i was just annoyed”_
  * _“you have nothin’ to apologise for, princess, come here”_
  * he wraps his arms around you, picks you up and takes you into his own office, cupping your cheek and kissing you deeply
  * as he pulls away, he gazes at your features, mindlessly stroking your thigh
  * after a moment, you pull him back in for another kiss, and things become a little steamy #ifuknowwhatimean
  * he ends up kicking the door shut
  * the two of you have a pretty romantic quickie, with you riding him on his desk chair
  * after you both finish, he gazes into your eyes tiredly -- _“i’m sorry ‘bout all this, sweetheart, i love you”_
  * he spoils you extra hard over the next week



**mr. pink:**

  * he hasn’t slept properly, he’s been pacing his bedroom every night worrying about you
  * self hate???  **multiplied 100x**
  * he relies on coffee more than ever to keep him sane
  * the two of you met at uncle bob’s pancake house, so you go there one morning to see if he’s there
  * as he walks in, he almost trips over his own feet when he sees you
  * he’s the type to yell at you about how worried he’s been–  _“baby, i’ve been callin’ all the guys, even gettin’ joe involved ‘cause i was so fuckin’ worried!!”_
  * like he’ll yell first and THEN hug you
  * by that i mean he hugs you tighter than ever, face buried in your shoulder, stroking your hair
  * his eyes will be closed too. slow temple kisses
  * ~~also he cries but he doesn’t want to talk about it~~
  * if you point that out he blames his allergies
  * _“i’m allergic to my girl pullin’ that shit on me”_
  * later that night he definitely eats you out to try and make up for it
  * it works because we all know this boy is a fucking professional at his job  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)



**mr. white:**

  * he got a little hot-headed with joe because he wasn’t taking it as seriously as white wanted him to when he asked for his help finding you
  * like, protective daddy as FUCK
  * on the day he gets mad at joe, you arrive outside his office talking to eddie, assuming white is with joe. he bursts out not long after, frowning
  * when he sees you, his face softens and he hugs you super tight, his arms wrapped firmly around you–  _“jesus h. christ, sweetheart, i’ve been worried sick, why’d you do that, huh? i thought somethin’ real bad happened”_
  * he doesn’t blame you for doing it
  * _“i’m so sorry, baby girl, i’m so so sorry i made you feel that way”_
  * honestly he’s just glad you’re safe, that’s all he wants
  * you can see how fragile he is in his eyes. his worst nightmare is losing you
  * he takes you back to his, makes you a lovely dinner and looks after you even better than he usually does (if that’s possible) to try and make up for what happened
  * you can tell he feels terrible for what happened and how protective he is of you that night is pretty sexy tbh. so naturally you end up riding him sorry i don’t make the rules
  * during that, he mumbles what a special girl you are to him
  * afterwards, you huddle up to him in bed and he trails his fingertips along your bare skin as you fall asleep



**mr. brown:**

  * he’s distraught when he first realises you’re gone and he doesn’t know what the fuck to do so he calls pink (who doesn’t appreciate the phone ringing. ever)
  * he’ll go round asking your neighbours if they’ve seen you every day
  * one day while he’s asking, you pull up in your driveway
  * as soon as he sees you he grabs you and pulls you into a hug
  * also he starts crying shamelessly
  * _“i was so fuckin’ worried, angel, are you okay?”_
  * as he says this he pulls away, tears in his eyes, and checks you over for any sign of injury etc
  * when he realises you’re alright he continues hugging you
  * _“i’m so sorry, baby, i was such an asshole, i–”_
  * like he rambles on and on apologising, he feels so guilty about it all
  * he whips an old chocolate bar out of his pocket that just happens to be there and hands it to you–  _“would that make you feel better?”_
  * you giggle, unable to stay mad at this fucking goon
  * he really does mean well. he’s a sweetheart and he loves you to bits
  * like he’s infatuated with you and 
  * you two get takeaway and watch movies all night, him repeatedly telling you he loves you, it’s wholesome ♥



**mr. orange:**

  * scared out of his fucking mind that you’re in danger
  * he calls white for help, who may or may not get the other dogs involved
  * white is his shoulder to cry on. he’s so worried about you
  * although he’s a bit dumb like he doesn’t fully understand why you’re gone
  * it’s his ego, that’s literally it
  * either way he feels bad about it and he spends most of his time with white, the two of them trying to figure out where you might be
  * he calls you each morning when he wakes up and each night before he sleeps (and by sleeps, i mean lying in bed sobbing because he misses you)
  * he’ll walk around town trying to find you and visit your place each day too in hopes that you’ll be there, without luck
  * but when he gets back home he finds you waiting at his front door 
  * he fills up immediately with tears and hugs you, his arms around your waist--  _“i’ve been worried sick, baby, where were you?”_
  * as he pulls away, he kisses you, cupping your cheek gently
  * tells you he loves you approximately 3849082409 times that night
  * the two of you watch batman under blankets, eating popcorn he’s done on the stove
  * it definitely ends in cosy, kissykissy sex
  * he falls asleep afterwards it’s so cute



**mr. blonde:**

  * definitely goes off the rails a bit with his already fragile self control. he ends up hurting more innocents on his jobs than he usually does
  * that is, if he even attends the jobs. if he doesn’t feel up to it he just won’t show up
  * we know this boy’s a bit craycray but he’s torn 
  * he even cries to eddie about how worried he is–  _“she’s different, man, i think i fucked it all up”_
  * he lays in bed listening to your favourite songs to try and calm his nerve, when you knock on his front door, hands trembling slightly
  * his face drops when he opens it and sees you
  * without hesitation, he picks you up, hugging you as tight as he can–  _“i’m so so sorry, baby girl, i was such a fuckin’ asshole”_
  * he doesn’t often cry full stop, never mind in front of you, but he actually lets himself cry into your shoulder
  * even if you assure him that it’s okay and you’re sorry you went m.i.a, he’s still convinced it’s all his fault and is determined to make it up to you
  * he runs you a luxurious bath and sits beside you while you take it
  * like not in a weird way. he’ll light a few scented candles and make sure it’s a lovely warm temperature and hold your hand while you relax, kissing it every so often and gazing at your beautiful features–  _“such a pretty girl”_
  * also, makeup sex. he’ll probably eat you out it’s all up to you




End file.
